Reuniclus, Absol, Gallade! The ExtraDex 3
|image=Extra3.jpg|show=The ExtraDex!|epnumber=3|season=1|airdate=Feb 24, 2014|people=Rival Jimmy|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=Zangoose, Tyranitar, Dunsparce|next=Typhlosion, Shedinja, Bulbasaur}} Reuniclus, Absol, Gallade! - The ExtraDex #3 is the third episode of The ExtraDex! series. It is hosted by Rival Jimmy and it covers Reuniclus, Absol, and Gallde! It was aired on Feb 24, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The ExtraDex, Jimmy updates past episodes with new trivia and battle strategy from Pokemon X and Y, three at a time! This week, we find out about Reuniclus' new role, the design behind Mega-Absol, and a few tips on Gallade strategies!"' - Youtube description Reuniclus New/Updated Trivia (no new trivia) New/Updated Battle Strategy 'Venusaur Check' * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Magic Guard * Nature: Quiet (+Sp. Attack, -Speed) * EVs: 100 Hp / 156 Def / 252 Sp. Atk* * Moves: ** Trick Room ** Focus Blast ** Psychic ** Recover * Magic Guard protects Reuniclus rom any indirect damage, incuding Life Orb recoil * Trick Room is good on Reuniclus because of how slow it is, allowing it to possibly sweep * Psychich and Focus Blast are its hardest-hitting moves * Recover can be used when you are at low health for staying power Absol New/Updated Trivia General Info * Absol received a mega wvolution gen 6 In-Depth Trivia * It's new wings could possibly be a hint to the connection of the Lamassu, a half-man-half-bull creature from Mesopotamian mythology ** Lammasu are thought to be guardians and protective spirits and sculptures of them are often placed at pallace entrances. This is reflected on Absol-Mega's new ability, Magic Bounce, which protects it from status moves and entree-hazards and reflects them back into the opponent * The wing and horn combo could also tie in to the Pegasus, but Pegasus are usually linked to things like wisdom, water, the sun, and poetry which, while awesome, don't really seem to link to Absol-Mega's design New/Updated Battle Strategy Mixed Revenge Killer * Item: Absolite * Ability: Pressure* * Nature: Naive (+Speed, -Sp. Defense) * EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Sp. Atk / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Sucker Punch ** Pursuit ** Play Rough ** Fire Blast * Absol gains a boost in Atk, Sp. Atk, and Spe, allowing it to become a solid revenge killer * Sucker Punch and Pursuit are good Dark-type moves for a revenge killer * Play Rough is a good coverage move * Fire Blast can be used for a special coverage move Gallade New/Updated Trivia (no new trivia) New/Updated Battle Strategy 'Specially Defensive Tank' * Item: Assault Vest * Ability: Inner Focus* * Natute: Careful (+Sp. Defense, -Sp. Atk) * Moves: ** Power-Up Punch ** Night Slash ** Zen Headbutt* ** Close Conbat/Drain Punch* * Giving Gallade an Assault Vest which will boot his Sp. Def on top of his heafty base 115 Sp. Def will enable him to take some pretty hard hits * Use Power-Up Punch an Night Slash to put some offensive pressure Gallery Extra3.jpg|Thumbnail Extra3NS.jpg|Gallade Night Slash Extra3P-UP.jpg|Gallade Power-Up Punch Extra3FB.jpg|Absol Fire Blast Extra3SP.jpg|Absol Sucker Punch EndCard.jpg|End Card Category:The ExtraDex! Category:Reuniclus Category:Absol Category:Gallade